Confess
by Faran PangkalHemat
Summary: Akhirnya...Colonnello menyatakan perasaannya ke Lal! Bagaimana tanggapan Lal? Rate T for save.


Su-chan : "Halo lagi!"

Reborn : "Ciaossu, readers."

Su-chan : "Fufu, akhirnya bisa juga saya bikin fanfic ini! Sebenarnya, fanfic ini adalah sequal dari fanfic nextgen (English) yang lagi kubuat…. Tapi akhirnya kupisah aja! BTW, semua Arcobaleno pakai adult form-nya."

Disclaimer : Sampai dunia kiamat, KHR! tetap milik Akira Amano-sensei.

Warning! : Gaje, menurut author *dilempar sandal* terlalu fluff !

* * *

"Jadi….Kapan?" Aria bertanya pada Lal.

"Kapan apanya?" Lal balik bertanya ke Aria.

"Kapan kamu menyatakan cintamu ke Colonnello?"

"HAH?…Nggak akan! Buat apa?" Lal nge-blush.

Aria tersenyum. Dan ternyata, Reborn dan Viper menguping mereka berdua.

'Rasanya nggak mungkin kalau Lal nggak akan pernah bilang 'I love you' ke Colonnello…' Pikir mereka berdua.

* * *

~Beberapa tahun kemudian….~

"Masih ingat kejadian itu?" Tanya Viper AKA Mammon.

"Masih." Reborn meminum kopi esspressonya.

Hening.

"Gimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Boleh saja. Taruhan apa?"

"Taruhan berapa lama lagi Colonnello akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Lal. Karena si Colonnello udah ada 'tanda-tanda' mau menyatakan."

"…. Aku taruhan, 50 Euro (wuih!) dan Colonnello akan menyatakan perasaannya…. 2 minggu dari sekarang."

"Kalau begitu… Aku juga 50 Euro. 3 minggu dari sekarang… Aku nggak yakin Colonnelo akan menyatakan secepat itu." Kata Viper dengan nada meremehkan.

"Heh, lihat saja nanti." Reborn menyeringai.

* * *

~2 minggu kemudian…~

"Hey, Lal…" Colonnello memanggil Lal.

"Apa sih?" Lal berusaha untuk cuek dan tetap berjalan.

"Lal." Colonnello memegang tangan Lal Mirch dan seketika itu juga Lal berhenti.

"…" Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sudah… sejak lama, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

Jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang. 'Jangan-jangan dia…..' Muka Lal merah.

"Lal, sebenarnya aku…..aku…" Colonnello berusaha mengatakannya, tetapi dia malu.

"Colonnello…"

* * *

~Ruangan tempat para Arcobaleno berkumpul~

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

'3…' Reborn menghitung.

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

'2…'

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

'1…' BRAK.

"MINNA, ini berita besar!" Teriak Aria.

Reborn yang sedang membersihkan pistolnya (dan tadi menghitung kedatangannya Aria) berhenti, Fong yang sedang meminum tehnya menoleh, Viper nggak menoleh karena dia sibuk menghitung uangnya (dasar mata duitan… *author digampar*), Skull dan Verde lagi kejar-kejaran karena Skull tidak mau menjadi 'guinea pig' untuk penelitian Verde.

"Ada apa, Aria?" Tanya Reborn.

Aria mengatur nafasnya dan berkata, "Coba tebak."

"Hmm… Uni sudah bisa bicara?" Tebak Fong.

"Itu memang berita besar untukKU, tapi berita besar ini untuk KITA SEMUA."

"Biaya pengeluaranmu berkurang?" Viper menebak (masih hitung uang).

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Fong.

"Colonnello menyatakan perasaannya ke Lal." Aria tersenyum.

"..."

Skull tersandung dan jatuh, Verde berhenti dan jaw drop, Viper berhenti menghitung uangnya, Reborn secara tidak sengaja menekan pelatuk pistolnya dan pelurunya hampir saja mengenai Fong yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena tersedak.

"I.. Ini bukan ilusi kan?" Teriak Skull.

"Check, check." Pacifier Viper bersinar. "Negatif. Ini bukan ilusi….."

"Memang bukan! Aku tadi dengar sendiri percakapan mereka berdua waktu aku mau kesini…." Aria sweatdrop.

"Heh, kalau begitu aku menang taruhannya, Viper." Reborn menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Mu~ My money!" Viper meratap (halah)

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka…. Colonnello masuk dengan wajah gembira sedangkan wajah Lal sudah MERAAAAAAAAAAAH sekali (tapi dia seneng).

"Sepertinya… Kalian semua sudah tau, kora!"

"CONGRATS, Lal-senpai! Colonnello-senpai!" Kata Skull.

"Selamat ya, Lal." Aria menyalami Lal.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Lal, aku mencintaimu." Colonnello tersenyum._

_"…" Lal terdiam._

_"Lal?"_

_Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Lal mencium Colonnello dibibirnya._

_"Aku juga." Lal tersenyum._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

**

Su-chan : "Selesaaaaaai…! Maaf kalau terlalu pendek…."

Skull : *Bengong*

Su-chan : "Lho, kamu kenapa Skull?"

Skull : "Aku iri pada Colonnello-senpai dan Lal-senpai."

Su-chan : *garuk-garuk kepala* "Ya udah, cari aja yang mau sama kamu!"

Verde : "Sebelum itu, kau harus jadi guinea pig dulu….." *CLING*

Skull : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *Kabur*

Su-chan : *sweatdrop* "Ehm…Jadi…. Tolong di review!"


End file.
